Mercy
by BizarreSerenity
Summary: "I have been watching you dream for weeks, Avatar. And now, being the merciful man that I am, I will fulfill them." Amorra, AmonxKorra. Rated M for very good reasons that you will soon discover. Enjoy.


_Since the night Amon had caressed her face, Korra found herself dreaming of the masked Equalist leader almost every time she closed her eyes at the end of the day._

_At first, they were nightmares._

_They were filled with screams of benders at the beginning. Korra would be tied down and forced to watch as Amon placed his hand on Tenzin's forehead, or Jinora's, or Meelo's. Ikki would always get away, but then chased down by the chi blockers and beaten. And Pema would be forced to watch with _

_Those weren't so bad._

_Not as bad as the others._

_The nightmares turned from having her bending taken, to being captured._

_Again, they started off tame._

_The first one was staged in her own bedroom. She had been sleeping peacefully in her bed, wrapped in the furs her mother had sent over to keep her warm, (Even though she didn't need them, for the temple had warm comforters) breathing in the scent of salt and musk as she slept, dreaming of home._

_Then there was a cracking sound in the landscape of her dreams and she woke, chi blockers breaking open the paper screens of her walls and beating the bending out of her, until she lay, broken, upon the floor._

_Amon would walk in then, looking like fear personified in those dark robes and that horrible mask, gathering her up in his arms, as if she were a little child._

_She would sleep, then._

_And then she would wake in the cell._

_She was chained down, and covered in bruises and wounds. Her throat would be bone dry and raw from screaming, but the flame she summoned in her hands would warm her, and stop the whimpering cries from bubbling up again. She would have her bending, but at what cost?_

_Amon would come in, and sit before her._

_And he would talk, give her a daily summary of what happened that day._

_He would describe the death of her father, and the imprisonment of her mother. He would tell her of Tenzin, who sacrificed his life so that his pregnant wife could escape with their children, who would be caught only hours later. He would tell her of Mako, who was housed in the cell beside her, and Bolin, who had died trying to save his brother's bending._

_She spit in his face once, but didn't do it again._

_Not after he grabbed her by the hair, and forced her to lick her saliva off of his mask._

_She'd wake screaming from the nightmares, her throat as raw as it had been in the dream. She would be covered in sweat and tears, thrashing to get free from her furs and covers, gasping for air. A half dozen times Tenzin would come to see why she'd been screaming, and to hold her to try and halt her shaking._

_And, for a long time, she would have nothing but night terrors when she tried to sleep._

_But shortly after Amon ambushed her with Chi-Blockers, there were no more nightmares._

"Korra! Where are you going?"

She hefted her duffel bag with all her practice gear up on her shoulder before turning to face Bolin, who was still in his Pro-Bending gear.

The Gym is empty save for the Fire Ferrets, with Mako still training hard while Korra and Bolin get ready to leave. Korra is already dressed in her usual attire after she visited the locker room, her armored Pro-Bending gear stuffed into her blue duffel bag.

She grinned at him, and petted Pabu when he raced up her leg to perch on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

"Back to the Temple." She answered happily, feeling blissfully exhausted after a particularly draining practice session. "I'm going to get another good night's sleep for the first time in weeks!"

Bolin frowned, and Pabu made one of his adorable squeaking noses before hopping onto Bolin's shoulder.

Bolin petted him absently, and laughed when the fire ferret grabbed onto one of his eyebrows and pulled.

"Ouch! Stop it, Pabu." Bolin chuckled, shifting Pabu to his other shoulder. "Maybe we can get dinner tomorrow night, then?"

Korra felt a pang of disappointment as she watched Mako ignore both of them, sending bursts of fire into a dummy plastered with pictures of Tahno, the Captian of the Wolfbats.

She had been crushing over Mako the moment she snuck into the Fire Ferrets' locker room, but the stoic, slightly stuck up fire bender never gave her any sort of smile, praise, or attention. Instead it was his brother, Bolin, who crushed over Korra.  
And as nice (And good looking) as Bolin was, Korra couldn't help but wish that it was his _brother _giving her all this attention.

Bolin was gazing at her with such hope in his eyes that she couldn't quite bring herself to reject his offer of a date, and gave him her biggest, most warmest smile that she could manage.

"I'll think about it." She said, winking at him.

Bolin grinned, and managed to sling an arm around her shoulders without upsetting Pabu, and led her out of the Gym.

"Awesome! Let me walk you to the ferry!"

With no nightmares to worry about, Korra found herself happy and almost carefree as she and Bolin walked through the merry streets of Republic City, heading for the docks. Naga walked placidly beside her mistress, allowing Pabu to ride on her back. The little Fire Ferret was curled up into a little red-and-black ball in the middle of her saddle, sleeping.

The walk was nice and Korra found herself enjoying his company as they chatted about the opposing teams for the tournament, and how they'd kick all of their asses. Korra even let Bolin keep his arm around her shoulders, and treat her to some of the honey drizzled cakes at a stand near the docks.

Naga licked Bolin thoroughly before Korra coaxed her onto the ferry, waving at Bolin and Pabu as the boat pulled away.

Bolin stood on the dock as the ferry pulled away, a dazed, overjoyed smile plastered onto his face as Korra and Naga were taken to Air Temple Island, Korra dreaming of her soft, warm bed as she cataloged all of her bruises from practice. There was an especially colorfully one on her belly from a runaway Earth-Sasour that Bolin had thrown, his aim obviously and terribly off when it hit Korra.

Korra managed to sit through dinner without wincing as Ikki and Meelo prodded the various patches of purple that spotted her bare arms,

And, finally, when she reached her room, she sighed instantly and happily when she spotted her bed.

"_Finally." _She groaned, dragging her shirt over her head and letting it fall to the floor.

She shivered and hopped from foot to foot as she kicked off her boots and tugged down her pants, digging through her wardrobe in just the wrappings around her chest and panties for a shirt to sleep in, and a few fresh towels.

Her adjoining bathroom with running water is one of the only modern luxuries that Air Temple Island has, save for it's single radio that the guards are _always_ crowded around, and Korra is once again very glad for Pema's feminine insistence that Korra should have her own bathroom instead of sharing the two family ones. So Korra was put up in one of the guest rooms instead of the spare room in the Temple's family wing, so she didn't have to squabble with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo for the shower every morning and night.

And right then, Korra had never been so glad to have her own shower.

The hot water is stinging and horrible on her bruises at first, and Korra leaned against the tile wall, almost crying into it until the aching, stabbing pain from her bruises and pulled muscles subsided. Then she slips the metal clips and ties from her hair, washes the dust and sweat from practice from it, and dries herself off thoroughly.

Her room was small, but nice, with a well sized bed piled with furs from home against the wall, near a nicely sized open window. Her wardrobe was across the room, and a small bedside table sits beside her bed, which, at the moment, was calling for Korra to hurry up and _sleep_ already.

She happily obliged it, dumping her hair clips and ties onto the little table before throwing herself down on her feather mattress, burrowing into the furs and wrapping herself in warm luxury.

Her bed is especially warm and comfortable that night, because Korra knew that all the nightmares were gone and will never come back again.

She closed her eyes, sighed, and fell into sleep.

_She is safe and warm in her bed, half asleep and dressed only in a thin shirt, because her bed furs are so warm and soft._

_She doesn't know why her mother sent them over; Her bed had nice, snuggly blankets already. But Korra's mother will always be her mother, and Korra sleeps with the furs, even on hot nights. They smell like home: of fire smoke, salt, and musk from the animal they came from. They make her feel better on the few nights that she feels unbearably homesick, wishing for the icy lands of home._

_But tonight she is exhausted, happy, and defiantly not homesick._

_She hears the catch on her window latch rattle and rolls over, burying herself deeper into her furs. The Lemurs are always messing with the windows on Air Temple Island, opening them and closing them and flying inside to raid the contents of the room before flying back out to make her nests, so she ignores the rattle sound and falls back into slumber._

_The rattling sound continues._

_Korra's bed furs become too warm, and she knocks one of the pelts off with a kick of her leg._

_The rattling sound stops._

_She pulls the remaining furs halfway down and cool air kisses her warm skin, making her sigh and roll onto her side where she curls up, dreaming._

_The rattling sound is back, and the window creaks open slowly, inch by inch, until it is fully open._

_Cool air filters into the room and goosebumps break out across Korra's naked skin that is uncovered by the furs, her thin shirt riding up to reveal perfectly rounded thighs and legs toned with more muscle than a girl her age should have, even a bender girl. These are legs that are made to kick, inflict pain, and run and swim for miles and miles without tiring. _

_There is a soft, swishing sound of cloth, and a softer sound._

_Korra murmurs in her sleep, head thrown back so that her hair cascades down her back, shining like a glossy, dark river in the moonlight._

_Hands pull her furs down, baring her scantily clad body to the cool air and she shivers, curling in on herself to try and keep warm, the thin blue top bunching up even further to reveal her panties, which are silky and ivory covered like the linen that had been wrapped around her breasts and now lays discarded, in a pile beside her wardrobe._

_A gloved hand ghosts down one thigh, tracing heat filled patterns down the flawless, tanned skin. Korra whimpers, uncurls, head thrown back into her soft pillows._

_The hand climbs upwards, another slipping the shirt over her head in a clean, almost motionless movement, baring her breasts to the cold, crisp air. Korra whimpers again, this time desperately, eyelids fluttering as she dreams._

_Warm, rough lips descend on her own, and her eyes open to see a shadowy figure before her, straddling her, hands moving swiftly to capture her wrists in a bruising grip above her head, and she gasps into the stranger's mouth-_

"I'm dreaming." She murmured against rough lips, her wrists aching. "I'm just dreaming, but _Spirits_ what a dream."

The figure chuckles darkly above her and they kissed again, but this time Korra kissed back, her mind a hazy mass filled with fire and smoke that she couldn't push away.

She _wanted_ this.

Wanted this more than anything she'd ever known.

He (And Korra is sure it is a _He_, because she can feel him hard against her bare thigh) smelled unbearably male, of temple incense and of a musk that was purely of man. She struggled, aching to hold him, but he kept her arms high over her head.

"It is my turn to call the shots, Avatar."

Her eyes widened at that voice, and he kissed her again, this kiss full of tongue and teeth and _domination,_ and all she could do was submit, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth as he ravaged her, tasting her.

When he let go, she strained to see him in the dark, but saw only blue eyes, and a scar cut over one eyelid. The rest of his face was in shadow, although she had felt a deep river of scar tissue gashed into his bottom lip.

"_Amon._"

She could barely see the curve of his lips in the dark, but he smirked, and although her mind ordered her to scream, to fight, to get away, she didn't move.

Didn't scream.

Didn't fight him.

Shame and disgust flared like fire in her heart, but was completely swallowed by pure, animal _lust_ when Amon bit down harshly onto her throat, and sucked hard at he spot.

"As much as I enjoy hearing you moan my name, perhaps it would be in both of our best interests if you were silent." He growled against her neck, lips brushing against the now bruised spot where he had bitten her.

Korra shivered, pushed herself against him, rubbing, searching for the delicious friction that had only been obtainable in her recent dreams.

Dreams that were finally _true._

"Good girl." He whispered, gripping her wrists with one hand now, to slide the other down to her breasts.

She bit down hard on her lip when he brushed his thumb over one hard, sensitive nipple, trying to hold back her gasp.

His eyes were piercing, staring directly at her own as he moved his thumb over her nipple in slow, rough circles, making her squirm beneath him.

She leaned up, unable to keep herself from groaning, and begged silently for another kiss, if only to keep herself silent.

He pinched her nipple hard as he crushed his lips onto hers and she moaned loud and desperately into his mouth, biting down on his scarred lip. Her teeth bit through skin and she tasted his blood, hot, and like metal tinged salt.

She writhed beneath him, pressing herself against him, silently begging for him to take her already, to use her, to make her scream in release. Fire was burning deep in the depths of her belly, clawing up at her limbs as he kissed her, finally releasing her wrists.

She jerked at the buckles that held his shirt closed, ripping them off when they wouldn't come loose. Amon chuckled as she ran her hands over every line of muscle and scar, biting down on that sensitive spot on her neck again.

"So eager, Avatar." He whispered, as her hands sought his belt, and reached inside. "It is almost as if you have been dreaming about this for months, hasn't it?"

She stroked his massive, straining cock, and he hissed in pleasure, bruising her again with another suffocating kiss that left her gasping for air.

"I have been listening to you every night." He told her, ripping her panties down to bear her, finally, fully unclothed, before his piercing eyes. "I have been watching you sleep, listening as you cry my name and scream for me. I have been watching you dream for weeks, Avatar. And now, being the merciful man that I am, I will fulfill them."

He looked down at her with those eyes, with those piercing, almost devilish hues of blue, his scarred face finally visible in the moonlight. Her chest heaved with fast, almost painful breath as her eyes raked over his form, scarred, beautiful, mutilated in the most sexy of ways. Those scars only heightened his sex appeal, only made him rarer and more dangerous than she had ever thought him before.

They only made her want him more, if that was possible.

"Spread your legs for me, Avatar."

He didn't need to tell her twice.

Korra did as he asked, pushing them apart as wide as they would go, bearing her to him.

His eyes were glazed in lust as she did this, and he watched, pulling his gloves off finger by finger, as she panted, head thrown back into her pillows.

"I know for a fact that you will please me, Avatar." He whispered, as he stroked her wetness and slipped a single finger inside, curling the digit as he did so. "For I know that no other man has even touched you, let alone claimed your body. It pleases me to know that I will have you, and only me."

She nearly came at the sound of his voice and his touch, but he pulled his finger free of her depths, and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, forehead pressing against hers.

"Feel free to scream." He purred, fisting his hands into her hair. "I'll make sure that no one will hear your beautiful cries save for the two of us."

She parted her lips, to ask how, every inch of her trembling and waiting.

He clamped his mouth onto hers, tongue twisting onto hers, and slammed hard into her.

Fire, pain, and pleasure erupted like an inferno inside of her and she screamed into his mouth, arms clinging tight into his back as she clenched around him and dug her nails into his skin.

He moved at a brutal, hard pace, not waiting for her to adjust, and although pain hit her in waves, the white hot fire of pleasure was quick to follow.

She knew she wouldn't have this any other way, would've hated it he'd been gentle.

She pushed back in time to his thrusts, arching her back, screaming with each impossibly deep thrust of his massive cock as Amon took her, claimed her, and made her his in every way imaginable.

"_Amon!"_

She screamed shrilly and wantonly into his mouth, clinging tight to him as the inferno exploded, squeezing her eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure drowned her, smashing her as if she were stuck in a hurricane and was dragged by the wild surf.

He followed her climax and came within her in a series of rough, hard thrusts, a growl rumbling deep in his throat and her mouth as she did so.

Spent, she still clung to him, and pressed her face into the crook of his shoulder when he finally released her mouth, shuddering with panting breaths as sweat beaded onto her skin in rivulets.

Korra moaned in surprise when Amon stroked her hair almost tenderly, smoothing it away from her face, allowing her to cling to him.

He murmured quietly to her as her eyelids fluttered, the blurred image of his scarred face fading as exhaustion started to claim her, pulling her down into its depths.

"Sleep well, Avatar."

Warm, scarred lips pressed against her forehead, and she felt the soft, tickle of furs as they settled over her.

"You'll need your rest if you want to dream another night."


End file.
